Rpm Flynn meets Kimberly
by rancor3
Summary: Flynn encounters Kimberly after getting people off the bus by the help of military officials evacuates people into the city.


Power rangers Rpm

Ranger series Blue Flynn meets Kimberly

A/N: This story has been remastered and fixed. This story starts off where military officials are trying to get civilians inside the city.

Corinth soldiers and fighters fights against Grinders to clear a path for civilians that are trying to enter the city. Both friendly and enemy fighters flies around the battle field trying to take each other out causing explosions throughout the land. Soldiers continue to do a good job as they clear a path for any remaining civilians. The last one is a yellow school bus that is being drived by Fly, a blue rpm ranger going through the battlefield. He plows through Grinders and avoids laser fire at the same time. Once inside he opens the door kicking a damage Grinder out of the bus as a woman he recognizes who pleaded help for anyone to help save her daughter approaches the bus.

"This would be your stop little las" said Flynn handing the child to the mother as she thanks him. He then proceeds to get everyone else off the bus until an unidentified woman who happens to be Kimberly, the original pink power ranger compliments on his heroic work.

"You did great out there. Kick their butts for me." said Kimberly smiling and disappearing into the crowd. Flynn didn't recognize her at first, He gives her a nod and kept his eyes on her until his dad approaches him.

"There you go! Look at you! Facing off certain doom saving people that you dont know. Are you proud of yourself?" said Flynns dad finally realizing what his son can do.

"Dad I had to go." said Flynn defending his self.

"cause I am. All these years telling you that super heroes dont exist. Turns out I was looking at one" said Flynns dad finally proud of his own son.

Flynn turned to look at the direction where, Kimberly was, he finally recognized her but couldn't find her. Kimberly was no longer in the area, she had disappeared from sight into the city.

"I think I just saw Kimberly." said Flynn in shock and excited that he finally remembered her.

"Who?" asked Flynns dad looking out in the direction that he was looking.

"Kimberly? The original pink power ranger? I just saw her and she was on the bus that I was driving." said Flynn looking around.

A week later

It has been a week since people evacuated to Corinth city, Flynn is now the blue ranger. Ziggy still hasnt been made into a ranger yet. Dr. K still hasnt revealed herself to the group yet. At this time, Flynn and Dr. K are alone in the garage together going through files and checking the power systems in the ranger suits as a daily routine. In this time, he finally gets the chance to talk to Dr. K about what had happened and who he saw.

"Dr. K, there is something that you should know." said Flynn facing the computer screen as she waits for the information he is about to give. "A week ago, I brought some civilians into the city during the battle that was going on."

"I saw your reports. Go on." said Dr. K.

"After I unloaded the passengers off the bus into Corinth city. A woman thanked me for what I have done to save her and the civilians that day. I however never written it in the reports. After a minute had passed I think I saw the original pink ranger Kimberly, getting off the bus. By the time I recognized her she was gone." Flynn said explaining to Dr. K about the experience.

"Are you sure that you saw her?" asked Dr. K making sure that he is correct.

"Well I have studied the history of the power rangers recently, I am sure it was her. She has gotten older but the pictures still matched" Said Flynn not doubting anything.

Dr. K brought the picture on the computer screen to make sure that is who what Flynn saw. It showed Kimberly and in her ranger uniform without the helmet on.

"Yes that is her alright. I remember now." said Flynn now confident of the whole thing. "But if she is here, what about the other rangers? Are they here too?"

"I cannot tell you that ranger series blue" said Dr. K wanting to keep this all quiet.

"Why not?" asked Flynn. Not understanding the whole situation.

"Because that is classified information. If there were other past here in the city then, Venjixx would target them. The general and I have agreed that their identities are to remain a secret along witht heir location too." said Dr. K very concerned with their safety.

"What about the fate of the rangers? Are they dead? Or did they survived and is there atleast any files?" asked Flynn even more curious.

"I cant tell you the fate of the rangers or about any files since they are classified. There are some files that we don't have on other rangers. The ones we dont know about are either dead or living here or in Venjixx prison camps" said Dr. K.

"Well if to say that they are in the city? Why not help us with the fight against Venjixx?" asked Flynn wanting more help in the fight.

"Why would we need them, ranger blue? We can handle things by ourselves. Besides they have since hanged their helmets up a long time ago. Its time you and the others to do your part to protect them and have your own legacy on the path as a ranger." Dr. K explains having no reason to ask other rangers to get involve.

"That's the reason why I wanted to be a power ranger." said Flynn being proud of being in the uniform

"Be glad that you are standing here and part of that legacy. This conversation is over now." said Dr. K not wanting to continue the conversation. "Listen to me very carefully ranger series blue. Since you now know that, Kimberly is here in the city, you should keep this information to yourself. You cannot tell the other rangers that, Kimberly is here in the city. Her life will be in danger if word gets out."

"Wouldn't that boost the other rangers morale up? Knowing that an original is watching us in every battle?" Flynn asked because of the idea that he and others would be worthy to wear the uniform.

"Not a word. Promise me" said Dr. K with a firm voice.

"You can count on me doc." said Flynn feeling defeated by Dr. K with the whole situation. He pledge an oath to keep the secret to himself. He leaves the garage to leave Dr. K to herself since he was done for the day. However, Dr. K pulled out some files that has a registry of civilians in the city and some other files that has other source of information that no one has. She still honors and salutes the actions that the past rangers have done, even though the files that she has in her hands isn't good.

End of story.

This story has been fixed now. Hope everyone enjoys it. I will have to redo and fix forever pink and the fall of the power rangers in the near future. This story is mentioned in forever pink. Enjoy everyone.


End file.
